<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>growth/decay by kareofbears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448490">growth/decay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears'>kareofbears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Escapril [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Introspection, hes in it!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira wears glasses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Escapril [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>growth/decay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 2: growth/decay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira wears glasses. </p>
<p>He was walking through the train station on his last day before he’s headed to Tokyo, when he sees them. They’re trash quality, but putting them on made him feel...different. Disconnected from the world. And from himself.</p>
<p>A town that small, news travels fast. He feels the glares and hears the whispers an hour away from when he’s being forcibly kicked out. He tries on the cheap frames and automatically pushes them higher up on his nose when he hears the whispers turn into words. It’s like a glass wall, an aquarium that can protect him from the outside world.</p>
<p>He buys them and he boards to Tokyo. </p>
<p>After approximately one year, he wakes up in a warm attic and a cat snoring heavily on his left. His phone buzzes, revealing a screensaver of a hastily taken selfie of his friends (his family) eating crepes messily in the middle of Shibuya. </p>
<p>Akira blearily blinks away the sunlight, pushes himself up, and automatically grabs his glasses.</p>
<p>He pauses.</p>
<p>On a whim, he feels the glasses snap underneath his hands, and throws them in a nearby trashcan. </p>
<p>Akira smiles and flops back down, letting himself sleep for ten more minutes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>akiras glasses are so interesting since the interpretation on them can be pretty much anything you want it to be</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>